Amura Takahashi
" be the flower of your life " Amura is a cute type idol her favorite brand is Naturela spindarela and Aurora fantasy. her partner is Choko Fujimoto an idol and designer of Naturela spindarela Personality Amura is Happy ,clumsy at times, she acts cute when she's not noticing nice, calm and has creative ideas she will show no mercy to her rivals History Amura used to live in the Takahashi clan family her father is the boss of her clan family Amura went to a normal school to become a doctor but soon at the age of 12 seeing a true idol for the first time change her mind and from that on she started to practice singing soon her Father Akumu Takahashi found out and he was displeased that she wanted to be an idol instead of being a Doctor soon they argued and argued until it was night weeks and a month they haven't talked to each-other . the next month in the afternoon Akumu finally got convinced and accepted that she wanted to become an idol Amura was super happy and thanked her father . Her father enrolled her in dancing class so she can improve and become an idol each day and each night making her grades a straight A and improving her singing and Dancing skills soon a year later Amura didn't want to got too Starlight Academy instead she want to go to Dream Academy during her Audition she found a pretty card that she loved it so much the ''Aurora Fantasy ''she used the card to pass the audition the Song she sang " Love like a melody " . A month later Amura got a letter saying that she passed the audition she started to cry out loud her father and mother and her relatives her really proud of her soon a week later she packed her stuff and went to Dream Academy she was really impressed on how Dream Academy looked she as really happy. While trying to find her room she didn't notice a girl in front of her and the Girl didn't see her as well her name was Choko Fujimoto she said "Sorry to her "as she almost felt she tripped on a rock and fell Choko helped to get up and then she ran.... soon she found her room and unpacked she met her roommate Jazmin Hashimoto they were great friends soon a few months later Chiko and Amura became BFFs along with Izumi soon they'll meet a new person I wonder how her future will be like Relationships Etymology Amura - unknown ( Lily really like the name ) Takahashi- "high bridge" after all Amura is a beginner idol she has challenges a head of her Trivia she is also nice, calm and has creative ideas she did gymnastics and Karate when she was little she is a cute type idol the brand that she likes are Aurora fantasy.and Naturela spindarela she clumsy at times she afraid of Angry bears Amura is the 2nd character that Lily created for Aikatsu Category:Cute Idols Category:User:Lilylight Category:Dream Academy Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters